


Red+White=Pink

by ZoeRussle



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeRussle/pseuds/ZoeRussle
Summary: Sakura has learned to solve her problems by punching.A drabble about Sakura Haruno reborn in the Hero Academia-verse.





	Red+White=Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somewhere Far from Victory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323409) by [ewfte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewfte/pseuds/ewfte). 



The Todoroki familys fourth child is followed shortly by their fifth. Twins, a boy with equal red-and-white hair and a girl with flowery pink. Their father only stays in the hospital long enough to name Shouto, leaving before his daughter is even born. Her mother names her Sakura. Their coloration is remarked on for its cuteness, not for any weirdness. This is the world of quirks after all.

The twins don't see much of their father. He has no interest in children with undeveloped quirks.

 

The first time he hits his wife, his tiny daughter puts him through a wall.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired partially by a comic on tumblr: https://ayilings.tumblr.com/post/163660558422/discourse-inspired-by-a-post-i-can-not-find-for
> 
> And partially by Somewhere Far From Victory by UnicornPimp
> 
> I dont know if there will be any more, I havnt written fanfic since middle school.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Perish Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685429) by [countesscee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countesscee/pseuds/countesscee)




End file.
